the_grand_chessboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Cysien
Geography Cysien, officially the Grand Kingdom of Cysien, is a sovereign kingdom located on the larger eastern continent. It includes six independent duchies, which divide into multiple counties, and two military governorship-administrative zones. The mainland has a temperate climate, and is known for rainstorms throughout the spring and summer. The archipelago located off the eastern coast of the mainland has a warm temperate temperature, and high winds coming from the ocean often rake across the islands. The island of Turpol in the far north-east has a colder climate through most of the year, but is warm during a few months in the summer. Wind also blows across the flat island, similar to the archipelago off the coast of the mainland. Geographically, the Kingdom is located north of Luttenberg and Agivaea, east of Atrana, and southeast of Astora, Astira, Einodia, and Farenhall. The terrain is rather flat throughout the entire Kingdom, except in the southern hills which create the border. The western border is created by the river Ulm, a common vacation destination for many subjects within the Kingdom. The Ulm runs south-to-north, from the hills in the south of the nation and south outside the nation, and releases into a delta draining into the Yamatai-Koku Sea. The sea has played a large role in the cultural development of the kingdom and its predecessor duchies, the people living in this part of the world have lived off the sea and harnessed it for centuries. The sea continues to provide a lifeline to the small nation, as needed food and military material is imported from other parts of the world. L'egant City The Kingdom's capital and largest city is L'egant City, located on the northernmost coast. It houses the King and his court, and buildings for the Ministry of Diplomacy, Ministry of Trade, Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Police, and Ministry of Defense are all located throughout the city. The population of the city is a rather large 4,000,000 occupants, the total population of the Kingdom being 26,020,000. The second largest city is Karak, located west along the coast from L'egant City. International Relations Internationally, the Kingdom is a hermit monarchy. It does maintain diplomatic relations with the neighboring Most Serene Republic of Agivaea, the latter nation taking on a sponsor or parent role to the smaller Kingdom. Besides this token relationship, the Kingdom has not opened many lines of communication with other nations. The Ministry of Diplomacy has established embassies within the nations of Luttenberg, Astora, Yamatai-Koku, Ishwar, Mazkorvia, Astriar, and San Martin, but they are rather small embassies. The King and the People of the Kingdom have shown no desire for interaction outside of the Kingdom, but suffer from lost prosperity in trade and cooperation. History of the Kingdom The Kingdom's history began when two prominent duchies, The Duchy of Ugrua, and the High Countship of Cyan were combined through marriage to form the Kingdom of Cysien, around the year 1886. The Duke of Ugrua married off his sole daughter to the neighboring lord, High Count Christopher, to secure an alliance. Unfortunately, the Duke passed away shortly later from unknown circumstances — and thus the High Count Christopher, at the time 40 years old, formed the Kingdom and pronounced himself as its King. King Christopher, with the now-combined wealth of the two duchies, built himself and his queen a majestic castle on the northern coast, which became the centerpiece for the developing L'egant City. He has ruled with a rather tight fist on his population since then. Perop While still the High Count of Cyan, Christopher's wife bore a child boy named Perop. As he grew, he became a wrathful boy, often attacking the children of dignitaries or ministers when they came to the castle. With no time to teach his own son, the King assigned one of his generals, Remnov, to install discipline in the youth. Remnov did exactly that — he taught the boy the ways of the military and lordship. The boy was also taught by a tutor which the Queen brought in from he national universality. Imperial Military The Imperial Military falls under the Ministry of Defense. Under the M.O.D., there is the Ministry of the Imperial Army, Ministry of the Imperial Navy, and Ministry of Homeland Defense, which also acts as a pseudo-Ministry of Propaganda. Size The Imperial Army is a small and mediocre-ly led and trained force of about 200,000 personnel in 1922.The Imperial Navy is thus the center piece of Cysienese military pride. The Navy contains many fast cruisers and few heavy battleships to protect the coasts and hunt the remaining pirates whom threaten trade. No Imperial air force or army air corps of either zeppelins nor airplanes has been developed, but new technological advancements and technology-trading with Ishwar have led to a research focus on war in the air. Army Doctrine The doctrine of the army revolves around the infantryman and his rifle. Each infantry unit's basic strategy while in a combat zone is to maneuver onto valuable ground — whether that be in the center of a field or corner of a city block — and then dig in.The entrenching tool is as valuable as the rifle or machine gun, if not more. Once sheltered in comfortable, strong, and deep trenches, the infantryman can enjoy some safety from enemy artillery fire, small arms fire, and the environment. If an enemy is able to break through the line, assault infantry squads await them in the support trenches to push them back out into No-Man's-Land with rapid-firing weapons and hand-to-hand combat. On the offensive, the tank is an effective tool when manned by Cysienese fighting men. if the enemy attempts to copy the Kingdom's strategy of trench warfare, tanks or armored automobiles are used to break into the line and then offload assault infantry to secure a breach. While this doctrine is maintained and used by many generals within the I.A., the Kingdom has yet to be in a conflict requiring such offensive action, thus the theory is untested. Naval Doctrine The top-most admirals within the I.N. have categorized all possible engagements into a few types: * Skirmishes * Capital Ship Engagements * Submersible Engagements * Trade Harassment = Skirmishes = Skirmishes are most naval engagements where the only ships present are light cruisers, destroyers, gunboats, or coastal vessels. For example, if an I.N. fleet made up of three destroyers and a light cruiser where to spot and engage an enemy fleet of two light cruisers, that would be a skirmish. Encounters between any type of ship where no ship of either side was sunk, and only minor damage was sustained, could also be categorized as skirmishes. The basic procedure for any admiral, when faced with an enemy whose intent is set for a skirmish, is this: communicate, move, engage, retreat, communicate, move, engage, retreat... and so on until the enemy routs or all Cysienese vessels are damaged. If a Cysienese fleet can sustain no damage while harassing or damaging even one enemy vessel, the skirmish concludes as a victory for the Kingdom. = Capital Ship Engagements = = Submersible Engagements = = Trade Harassment = Much like a skirmish, a trade harassment engagement's only combatants are light ships, such as destroyers or gunboats, and commercial or auxiliary ships. The most common target for I.N. fleets on a trade harassment mission are ships ferrying supplies out to a combat zone (such as Turpol), and ships carrying imported goods to an enemy nation. Since most commercial and auxiliary ships cannot defend themselves, the basic method for neutralizing them is to destroy their hulls with torpedo from submarines or light ships. Once their hull is punctured, time is all that is required for the ship to sink. While some bleeding-heart-type admirals stop their fleet to aid survivors of a sinking non-combatant vessel, or simply take the supplies of a vessel instead of sink it, those practices are discouraged as they shows weakness to the enemy, and may delay a fleet on its way to more important missions. Air Doctrine (Army) Category:Nations Category:TGC1 Category:Battle Of Turpol